Sultan
Sultan is a tiger cub with yellow eyes and blue headband with blue feather and teal bow and white paws. He is a fast tiger that belongs to Jasmine, who found him when she was out in the market. Since he had been resting on a pile of precious silks, he was later owned by Fozzie Bear. Bio Appearance *Sultan is a burnt-orange tiger cub with light brown stripes all over his body, a few thick stripes on his tail, a single one on his forehead, and entirely brown ears. His inner-ear and nose are an off-pink, while his chin, chest, and paw tips are white. He has loose, pale brown fur on his cheeks. His eyes are light orange. *He wears a blue band on the top of his head with a turqoise gem at the center attached to a single, big blue feather. On his tail is a simple turqoise bow. Personality Sultan is known for his loyalty and bravery. Often he spends his time picking out jewels with Jasmine. He loves to take rides on the flying carpet and eating meats. Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends *Magical Lights Pets *Plush Toy *Glitzy Glitter Friends *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags *Wig 'N Style Quotes *''"Hi!" Glad to see you again!"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "Who knew there was so much water in the desert?" * "Woah! That feels great!" *''"Rawr! Did I scare you?"'' * "Cool!" * "Purr!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Don't forget to brush my beard!" *''"A little brush doesn't scare me!"'' * "Wow! I look amazing!" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "My wish is for a treat or maybe three." * (Eating steak) "Rawr!" * (Eating meat) "Mmm-mmm! * (Eating a silver fish) "Thanks!" * (Eating a golden fish) " (Getting Dressed) * "I guess I went from street tiger to chic tiger." * "Rawr!" * "Thanks for getting me ready." * "Yeah!" * "That goes really well with my stripes!" Portrayals He plays Houdini (The Magician) in Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *He is Rayman's father and Betilla the Fairy's husband. He Plays Kion in The Tiger Guard He is a Lion Cub and the leader of the Lion Guard Trivia *Sultan being a tiger could be a reference to Jasmine's pet tiger from the movies. *Sultan has a magic carpet themed blanket. * In A Brave Tiger for Jasmine, Sultan has a full white muzzle. *Sultan loves to say roar. *Sultan's tail resembles Tigger's, from Winnie The Pooh. *He's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. *He made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween In Whisker Haven and will hopefully makes more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. *He appeared in the episodes The Night Knight Guard, Throwing A Ball, Cake-tillion, Hat's A Wrap, Harvest Haven, Pets on the Hunt!, Whisker Haven Masquerade, Winter in Whisker Haven, S-Paw Day, The Fancy Fur Ball, Whisker Haven Buddies Da, Where's Taj?, and Sleep Talkers, and will hopefully appear in more episodes, that will be made. Gallery *Main Article: Sultan/Gallery Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Tigers Category:Cubs Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Orange Category:Blue Category:Brown Category:Jasmine Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Orange Eyes Category:White Category:Tigers Category:Pets who are in love Category:Pets Appearance Category:Feathers Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Jim Henson Pictures Characters